


Netflix and Cereal

by poptartkittywoman



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poptartkittywoman/pseuds/poptartkittywoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With his wife and kids out of town, Rhett struggles to let himself enjoy a day alone with Link now that they can be together. The two eventually find themselves eating cereal and watching Netflix—among other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and Cereal

**Author's Note:**

> This was loosely inspired by Good Mythical Morning ep. #308 (@ 2:45, to be exact).

Friday morning. Jessie and the boys were leaving for a visit to her folks back in North Carolina, just as Link was picking Rhett up for work. Link got out of his car to greet the whole McLaughlin family outside Rhett’s house. A few hellos, a kiss goodbye to Jessie, and bear hugs all around. Rhett couldn’t help but wear a smile on his face.

When he finally sunk into the front seat of Link’s car, Rhett felt his smile fizzle with a growing sense of emptiness. He felt so fortunate his close friendship with Link and their respective marriages created this familial bond between their families. But he also felt a bittersweet twinge with the thought of living alone for the next ten days.

“If you’re not going to drink the coffee I bought _specifically_ for you—” Link interrupted Rhett’s thoughts. “—I will gladly drink it.”

“I will _pour it down your crotch_ before you do that,” Rhett said. He took his drink and sipped the warm foamy latte.

“Something bothering you, sunshine?” Link asked, audibly miffed. He glanced away from the road to look at Rhett.

Rhett took another swig. “Ohhh, nothing really,” he sighed. He tapped his coffee cup thoughtfully and sipped once more. “I just—I never know what to do with myself when I’m home alone without Jessie, Locke, and Shep. You ever felt like that with Christie?”

“Yeah.” Link nodded like a labrador with arched eyebrows. “Remember when she and the kids went back home for her mawmaw’s funeral? I think we were still filming The Mythical Show.”

“Ooh, yeah—I remember.”

“Kinda wish I’d done more besides binge-watched Netflix and talked to myself.” Link chuckled.

Rhett thought about it. “I could’ve kept you company. Why didn’t you call me over?”

Link looked back and forth between Rhett and the road while stuttering, “Wh—? I— Well— I didn’t think you’d be interested. Plus, I think Locke had a diving tournament or something or other you were at, maybe? I thought you were busy. That whole weekend I could’ve been watching _Breaking Bad_ with _you?_ Dang, man!” Link laughed heartily.

“Aww man, if I’d been there, we would’ve done more than Netflix,” Rhett smiled.

They rolled to a stop at a red light. Link slowly turned to look at him, his blue eyes squinting for a moment behind his thick-rimmed glasses; he had a peculiar gleam in his gaze, and a shit-eating grin appeared on his face. Rhett started to shift in his seat and took a quick gulp of coffee when Link wouldn’t stop looking at him like that.

“Well. If you think about it...now we can,” Link said. After what felt like an hour of silence, the dark brunette still wore that grin that made Rhett bite his own bottom lip.

“I mean...” Rhett felt himself grin back. He knew what Link meant; but something in him didn’t want to address their newfound relationship status and its physical implications that very moment. He shook his head and shrugged.

“We could eat together,” Rhett finally said. “Heat up some of my famous cheese plate. Or get In-N-Out, I don’t care. Or dude—” He slapped Link’s shoulder with enthusiasm. “—when was the last time we played a video game together?”

Link whistled. “I’d be down for all that, not gonna lie. I guess next time I know who to call.” The light turned green, and Link decided to drop his lead foot on the pedal. “ _Who ya gonna call? Ghost-bus-ters!_ ” he started sing-songing and drumming on the steering wheel.

A few blocks further down the road, Rhett caught sight of Link’s jaw drop.

“Hey.” Link’s voice smiled.

“Hey.” Rhett mirrored. He knew that voice. A light bulb lit in the dirty blonde’s head. Link had gotten on the same brainwave as Rhett, he was 99% sure of it. He just wanted to see if Link would ask before he did.

“Wanna get together tomorrow?” Link asked. “We can make a whole day of it. Day and night. _Aaall niiight looong_ ,” he laughed and started to sing-song again. “Whaddya say?” He glanced at Rhett, a bright smile on his face. He was so cute when he was giddy and caffeinated.

Rhett let himself bask in Link’s proposition. He’d have to call Jessie eventually, but for him and Link it would be their first night together without feeling the need to hide anything. A huge smile dawned on his bearded face.

“Heck yeah!” Rhett raised his hand, and they high-fived heartily.

The car became silent again, so Link turned on the radio. The brunette was in his own happy world with steering wheel drum solos and on-the-fly harmonizations to the 80’s songs pumping through his car speakers. Rhett couldn’t help but feel excitement building in his veins—almost terribly so. As if he were starting to get nervous about something. It was a happy panic; he felt sweat on his palms and a smirk on his face he couldn’t remove. It was probably just the coffee.

***

Saturday morning. Or what Rhett approximated as morning. Bright, white sunlight from his bedroom window pried open his eyelids. He groaned, rolling over, still heavy with sleep, in his queen-sized bed. His face was met with Jessie’s cold pillow. The chill almost woke him up, but the smell of her shampoo only made him drift into half-slumber.

_Vrrrrb. VRRRRBBB._

Rhett’s phone vibrated on the nightstand closer to his side of the bed before it sounded off his ringtone. It was still the boring default telephone ring. Boring and annoying enough for Rhett to finally take a deep breath and bustle to the other side of the bed to see who was calling him at this ungodly hour.

“Dude, it’s like 11:30, rise and shine,” Link greeted on the other end.

“Link…” Rhett rubbed the bridge of his nose between his scrunched eyes. “We had a late filming night, okay? The crew deserved a raise, and I deserved to sleep in.”

“You were so tired, you were still wearing your eyeliner,” Link started to giggle.

Rhett’s eyes flitted open. He took five large steps to the master bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes had smudgy, oily remnants of black eyeliner around his eyelids. Not to mention his hair was going up, down, and seven other directions. They filmed another Chunk sketch for their main channel last night, and they wanted to get the raw footage wrapped up before the weekend.

“You—!” Rhett couldn’t think of a good enough insult. “You didn’t say anything last night in the car!” He ran a fingertip over an eyelid and made it worse. “Stevie always adds extra eyeliner for the camera,” Rhett whined, “it’s insane. Eughhh. I hope there’s still makeup remover wipes in here.” Rhett began going through the medicine cabinet behind the mirror.

“You sound so pathetic, I love it.”

“Dude, shut up and tell me when you’re going to get here so I can get this crap off my face sooner and make you some breakfast.”

***

“Well, I already had breakfast earlier,” Link said as he leaned against the kitchen counter and crossed his arms, “but I could go for a snack right now.”

Rhett chewed on his eggs and bacon at the dining table. Their savory aromas still bathed the connected kitchen and dining area with breakfast vibes for his nose. He stared at Link while he chewed, like a ruminating cow, then swallowed. “You ungrateful turd,” he smiled.

Link wore a toothy grin. “What? Just being honest. Maybe I’m just hungry for a light lunch.”

Rhett helped himself to another scoop of scrambled eggs and the last few strips of bacon. “Well, go ahead and raid the kitchen since you’re here.”

“Will do, will do…” Link’s body was drawn to the giant silver refrigerator. “ _Whooaaa_ ,” he whispered as he opened the door dramatically. “Y’all are a bunch of carnivores and winos.”

Rhett laughed. He observed Link. Pale turquoise light reflected in Link’s glasses and washed out his face. His mouth was partially open to where Rhett could see the tips of his bottom teeth. He saw his tongue momentarily wiggle out in uncertainty and stay poked out between his lips in thought. It was amusing and so endearing for Rhett to watch him doing something so mundane.

“Eh,” Link suddenly said. He closed the fridge door.

Rhett quickly looked down at his plate—he was almost done with his food. It always surprised him how long he would sometimes stare at Link. He often caught himself when his eyes lingered on various body parts of Link longer than a normal few seconds’ worth, both on and off camera. Rhett snickered to himself. He couldn’t help it; the man was beautiful.

He raked up the remaining eggs and bacon bits left on his plate with his fork. “You’re lucky I’m super hungry right now,” he spoke with his mouth full, “cuz I wouldn’t mind eating again once you finally decide what to eat.”

He heard one of his cabinet doors open.

“You don’t have my cereal.” His voice fell in seemingly authentic disappointment. “Not even Honey Bunches of Oats either?”

Rhett threw a ridiculous look at Link, whose face was still behind the cabinet door. His eyes involuntarily noted Link’s fitted graphic tee and skinny jeans; it was almost unfair how Link’s physique was still as slender as it was in college. Maybe they should go exercise together sometime. Rhett shook his head—he was getting sidetracked.

“I’m sorry, ma’am,” Rhett put on his best lady voice, “but we’re out of stock on Frosted Mini Wheats. Would you like me to check if another store has it?”

“Ugh—” Link swung the cabinet door closed. “I didn’t ask you, _Rhettina_.”

“Also, what the heck?” Rhett continued (in his normal voice). “I don’t stock my cabinets for you.”

“Well, you should. I’m surprised you don’t.” Link cocked his head. “I have Ritz crackers and all the cheese you can imagine back at my place.”

Rhett wanted to roll his eyes, but Link’s thoughtfulness made him smile. “Really?” he asked. That’s sweet of you. Seriously.” He could’ve kissed Link right there and then.

“Yeah...” Link chuckled and glanced at the floor, his cheeks faintly flushed. “I knew I should’ve brought some, cuz _you’re_ almost out of yours, mister…” Another bright idea came over Link’s face. He snapped his fingers. “I know—let’s go to the store and git some. Cereal. Cheese. Crackers. Bacon. We can make a trip of it.”

Rhett got up to put the dishes in the sink. “Absolutely not.”

“Come on, Rhett, what else were we gonna do?”

Rhett stopped at the sink. He did get the WiiU ready for some _Mario Kart 8_ carnage, but he didn’t feel like whooping Link’s butt just yet. There was always his Netflix queue with movie selections backed up like an LA traffic jam... “You’re sleeping over tonight, right?”

“Yeah I told you, I got the OK...” Link stepped over to where Rhett was standing and stood close, less than a foot away from Rhett’s face. “It’s just you and me, baby,” Link lowered his voice into a sultry purr. He wiggled his eyebrows and laughed at himself.

Link stood so close to Rhett now. And it really was just him and Link now. Alone. In his house. For the rest of the day. And night. There was no reason for Rhett to hold back anymore.

The dishes clanked at the bottom of the sink, and Rhett turned to kiss Link hard on the lips. Link gasped, breaking the kiss momentarily, then reached for Rhett and returned the favor, pulling him closer. Their mouths and hands were suddenly thirsty for each other. Link’s tongue and breath were refreshingly minty, making Rhett blush at his own probably bacon-y taste. But they couldn’t stop kissing, and he didn’t want to.

They were catching their breath once they finally broke away from each other.

“I was wondering when you were going to kiss me again,” Link murmured, still holding onto Rhett.

“I’m sorry,” Rhett sighed. “This is all still new to me.”

***

They decided on going to the Super Target close to Rhett’s house. (Rhett wanted to make it quick and didn’t wanna lump Link with the Trader Joe’s knock-off mini wheats.) Link insisted they get the family-sized box of Frosted Mini Wheats and a pack of prunes. “Fiiiine,” Rhett gave in. “I’ll cover the cereal. You’re bringing those prunes home with you, though.” Link couldn’t stop wearing that victorious smirk on his face.

They were slowly approaching the checkout lanes. “Do we need anything else while we’re here?” Link asked.

“Ohohoho no,” Rhett answered. “We are not spending the rest of the afternoon aimlessly absorbing everything in this store.” Rhett took stock of the contents in their cart: a big box of Frosted Mini Wheats; crackers; cheddar and parmesan cheese; another pack of bacon (Rhett knew the boys devoured bacon as much as he did); and Link’s prunes. “What else could we need?”

“Hm. I might need something.” Link dawdled in thought. “Do I?”

“Link, I love you; but for the love of God _make up your mind_.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll be right back. _Sweetheart_ ,” Link flippantly replied. “I’ll make it quick!”

Rhett watched Link jog toward the pharmacy section. He ran like an idiotic gazelle with tight-fitting jeans… The view eased Rhett’s patience and made him involuntarily lick his lips. He blinked. No one saw that, hopefully. There were too many people to care.

A few minutes and rounds of Tetris later, Rhett looked up from his phone and saw Link strutting toward him with two small items in his hand. Link got to the cart and tossed them in before Rhett could say anything, but he’d already gotten a fair look at them: some chapstick and a bottle of lube.

“Might as well,” Link said.

Rhett squinted at the items. “How did you know I was almost out of lube?”

Link folded his arms and grinned. “Who said that lube was for you?”

They looked at each other and let themselves steep in silent tension. Those blue eyes did wonders for Rhett. And that stupid curl of his lips when he acted confident. There was a strange urge to punch him and kiss him at the same time.

“Pssh,” Link relented. “Let’s be real, you're getting some of that.”

Rhett laughed all the way to their checkout lane.

In return for putting up with him, Link let Rhett drive back home. They remained quiet in the car for most of the ride. When they entered the neighborhood, Rhett let his hand rest on the island between their seats while he cruised down the road. At some point, Link’s hand made its way onto the island and eclipsed Rhett’s hand, stroking his knuckles with thumb. Rhett smiled.

Their relationship as friends hadn’t changed much; they were still a pair of goofball manbabies.  But their relationship as lovers was something Rhett was still trying to navigate. It wasn’t so much that he didn’t want to show his love and affection for his closest friend. Boy, did he. And they’ve already been bickering and loving each other like an old married couple anyway, after knowing each other for thirty-some-odd years.

But it still dumbfounded him that both Jessie and Christie gave their blessing to him and Link, and they all agreed on some ground rules earlier that month. That conversation still replayed itself in the back of Rhett’s mind occasionally. It wasn’t unpleasant, but he never wanted to reimmerse himself in the memory. He was just thankful it happened, and Link was there with him when it did.

“I wish I could hold your hand outside,” Rhett said softly. He turned his hand upward and clasped Link’s hand. He wasn’t much for hand-holding, but he happily obliged when Link was feeling affectionate.

Link sighed. “I’m sure people will think we’re married—to each other—no matter what we do.”

“Well, they’d only be half wrong now.”

“Ha. Yeah, I guess.” Link looked out his window. The sky was exceptionally blue and the clouds just as white and fluffy and inviting. He let go of Rhett’s hand and pushed the button to lower his window a smidge. It wasn’t too hot when they’d walked out of the house, and there seemed to be a breeze blowing. He spotted a small family, two young parents and their toddler between them, happily ambling down the sidewalk and lifting the little tyke in the air. “Do you ever wonder what it would’ve been like if we’d gotten together sooner?” Link asked.

Rhett glanced at a now pensive-looking Link. “Yeah. Would’ve killed our parents sooner,” Rhett tried to joke, but Link feebly breathed a chuckle. Rhett sighed. “I try not to ponder on that too much. We grew up in a different time—certainly a different place… Shoulda woulda coulda. We’re together now, Link, and that’s all that matters.”

Link smiled, still looking out the window. “I hate you.”

Rhett rolled his eyes. “Come on,” he smiled. “We got our fuel for the rest of the day. And tonight. Let’s have some fun and do something.”

***

 

“Do something” turned into an hour of cutthroat _Mario Kart 8_ racing (“How can anyone drive on Rainbow Road?? Stop throwing shells at me!!!” Link lamented) and sharing the same bag of prunes between races, which then devolved into two more hours of Rhett playing Super Mario Bros. on his SNES while Link watched from the couch and ate a big bowl of his mini wheats.

“Y’know,” Link uttered between chews, “I just realized two things.”

“Hm?” Rhett jumped on a goomba and gathered more coins.

“I’ve never beaten _Super Mario Bros_. Or any Mario game, I think.”

“Wow. Shocking. I am not surprised.”

“Shush.” Link took another bite. The only thing that could make those frosted bits of goodness better was some peanut butter, which he contemplated getting from the kitchen. “And I don’t think we’ve ever eaten cereal together before.”

“Really?” Rhett asked. “You’d think we have.”

“Yeah, but your mom or mine would usually make us a mean breakfast if I ever stayed over, and vice-versa.”

"Oh yeah…" Rhett completely forgot about the time. It was evening now. He was feeling hungry, and Link could surely eat more than cereal. "Hey, lemme cook us something right now." He paused the game and got up from the couch.

"No—" Link grabbed his hand. "You don't have to. Just make you and me some cereal."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He pulled Rhett's hand closer to him. "Let's just sit on the couch and watch a movie or something while we eat together."

Rhett shrugged and made a conceding face. "As you wish." He bent forward and pressed his lips against Link's hand. The smile on Link’s face could’ve stretched to his ears.

The taller man had never been happier pouring cereal in his own kitchen. He felt a pinch of temptation when he opened the fridge to get the milk and saw the bottle of merlot someone gave as a gift for his birthday that he hadn’t consumed yet. But with the hugeass box of cereal Link got, Rhett was sure the sugar in it would be as potent as a Schedule 1 drug. He couldn’t remember the last time he had Frosted Mini Wheats, so that in itself was a treat. The simpler things in life like that warmed Rhett’s heart. And now that he was with Link, his dearest friend and longtime love, what would be a vanilla night for other couples made Rhett so very, very happy.

“You okay?” Link asked when he returned to the couch.

“Yeah,” he choked. He put his own bowl on the coffee table and gave Link a fresh one. He grabbed the remote and fiddled with it silently for a moment before speaking again. “Being here with you like this is still kinda blowing my mind. I still can’t believe it.”

“Aw, Rhett…” Link took the remote away and put it and his bowl on the coffee table. His hand cradled Rhett’s bearded jaw. “I can’t believe it either.” He leaned in closer, the couch cushions creaking beneath him, until their foreheads touched. Both his hands now cradled Rhett’s face. “Being with you like this is something I never thought was possible.”

Rhett closed his eyes. Link’s hands were live wires on his skin.

“Let’s enjoy each other tonight,” Rhett murmured.

He felt Link’s forehead leave his skin. “Let’s,” Link agreed. His hands then fell from Rhett’s face. “On one condition.”

Rhett’s eyes flew open. “What?”

“I still wanna watch something on Netflix.”

Rhett hooted. “You and your dang Netflix—well. I’m one to talk.”

“Yeah, you big geek,” Link laughed. He snatched his bowl of cereal and took another spoonful. “I wanna see your big d…” He filled his dramatic pause with his infamous chewing sounds. “...documentary queue.”

Rhett shoved Link (“Hey—!”) to the side. “Ohh yeah, lemme show you what I got tonight, babe,” Rhett spoke in his best Barry White impression.

The living room lights were dimmed, the consoles put away, and the flat-screen TV glowed red with Netflix’s copious menu. Link pulled the woolly throw draped on the couch and draped themselves with it. The warmth enveloped them, and the two kicked off their shoes and snuggled close on the couch with their bowls of cereal.

“This is perfect,” Rhett whispered. He felt Link’s head rest on his shoulder in response.

They did in fact look at Rhett’s queue and decided on a documentary Morgan recommended called _Helvetica_. Rhett got so excited explaining their editor’s interest in typography and Rhett’s own budding intrigue on its pervasiveness in the world that Link couldn’t help but agree to watch. The two of them munched on their Frosted Mini Wheats as they watched the documentary. Rhett would comment over the movie, and Link would add a remark occasionally, but he mostly let Rhett talk; Link seemed to enjoy listening to him while his head was on his shoulder.

Towards the end of the movie, Rhett felt Link’s head begin to rub and nuzzle his neck. Their empty bowls had been sitting on the coffee table for a while, and Rhett’s arm remained wrapped around Link as his dark-haired friend continued to nuzzle him. His face gradually rose to meet Rhett’s, and Link’s shit-eating grin glowed in the darkness of the living room.

The space between their faces was laughably small. Link’s smile began to fade when Rhett moved closer, as if daring Link to move. They took turns inching closer and closer until their lips closed the space between them.

Slowly they kissed on the couch. Slow and sensual, Rhett savored it. He savored Link’s taste—quite literally sweet with sugar, it almost made him laugh, but Link’s tongue and lips bore his naturally tangy taste. Rhett’s hands wandered and cradled his friend’s sculpted body. Link sank naturally underneath the taller man, and his slender legs started to straddle Rhett’s body. A moan or a sigh would slip from one of their mouths and arouse their bodies a little more each time. Rhett began to grind against Link’s jeans, the denim to denim contact a tad clunky but the friction turned him on (and judging by Link’s responsive thrusts and louder moans, it turned _him_ on, too). Their t-shirts were starting to feel so paper thin and removable over their hot skin, Rhett wanted to rip both his and Link’s tops right off.

“We’re a pair of horny teenagers,” Link sighed against Rhett’s beard and laughed. It was a breathy laugh like a melodious, amused whisper. Rhett never thought that sound would be so attractive coming from Link, but somehow it did.

“Making up for lost time,” he whispered.

His face was barely an inch away from Link’s—his blue eyes hidden behind his glasses’ sheen. Rhett propped himself up and gently slid Link’s glasses off his face. He wanted a good look at those eyes. Those eyes he grew up looking at from a classroom desk’s distance throughout his childhood. Those eyes that would glisten like the waters of their hangout lake in Buies Creek. Rhett felt such nostalgic love and amorous desire that only Link could draw from him, and it made him want to kiss Link even more.

“You know I love you, right?” Rhett choked again.

“Of course…” Link’s breath brushed Rhett’s lips. “I love you, too, Rhett.”

Rhett slowly lowered himself back to kiss his bare face, to kiss those full lips again. Passion filled them both as their kisses grew harder. Their tongues stroked and tasted each other’s frosted sweetness and salivating fervor. Their hips wanted more than the denim that was starting to feel unbearably hot, and Rhett felt Link’s hand slither underneath his shirt and tease one of his nipples with his thumb. Rhett’s shirt was thrown over the couch not long after, and Link’s shirt followed suit, both cotton tees landing on the hardwood floor. Their musky scents began filling their shared bubble of hot air. Rhett wasted no time kissing Link’s glistening body.

“Maybe we...should get...the lube…” Link struggled to speak. Rhett’s kisses on his body sent him to heaven and back, his hips thrusting in sweet struggle against the burlier man’s weight.

They couldn’t wait for the lube.

***

Rhett woke with a start. The air conditioning had finally kicked in. He could feel it blowing through the vents and touch his bare skin, but he still felt quite warm and cozy intertwined with Link. The wool throw lay haphazardly on their naked bodies. Rhett lay there for a minute more and continued to hold Link. Feeling groggy from awakening, he could still feel an afterglow throughout his body. They happily passed out in post-coital bliss, that much Rhett remembered. He smiled; Link was the little spoon. And somehow they fit on his living room couch. Their feet dangled over one of the armrests; it was the kind of sagging couch with sagging armrests that was well loved and could accommodate a whole family or two giants like him and Link. Two giants spooning on a couch… The sight amused Rhett more than it probably should’ve.

He heard a faint _vrrrbbb_ in the distance and reluctantly separated himself from Link, carefully moving not to wake him. He found the source of the sound in his jeans that were stripped off earlier and landed next to their discarded shirts. His phone screen shone bright and it vibrated inside one of the front pockets. He shielded his squinting eyes to read the screen: It was 8:30 PM, and Jessie was trying to call him. Rhett could feel his eyes bulge in their sockets.

“ _Hello?_ ” he answered too eagerly.

“Hey, babe...” Jessie started. “Everything okay? Just wanted to check up with ya. Made it safe back home—yaay!”

“Um, yeah everything’s great.” Rhett gulped. He started to feel more naked than he’d ever felt before actually naked. “I’m with Link right now at the house.”

“Oh. Cool!” Jessie seemed chipper as ever. Rhett wondered how she could be so chill and yet so vivacious in one body. “Is he...staying over?”

Rhett hesitated. “Yeah... We just finished watching a movie. He’s been keeping me company all day today... I’m sorry, Jess—I would’ve told you sooner, but it was a last-minute—”

“Rhett, it’s _okay_.” Jessie’s voice felt like a soothing hand on Rhett’s back. “As long as I know, it’s fine. Don’t stress yourself over it, okay? You know how I feel. Y’all enjoy yourselves.”

Rhett sighed in great relief. “Thanks, Jess.” Rhett looked over his shoulder and saw Link stirring. “Please bear with me...”

“Always.”

They said their goodbyes and I-love-you’s, then Rhett hung up.

“Who was that?” Link tiredly asked. He scratched his eyes and rolled over on the couch in an attempt to sit up.

“Jessie.” Rhett bent down to extract his boxers from his jeans and slipped the thin cotton back on. “Do you want your underwear back?”

“No,” Link said with a smile in his tone. “But _you_ should take your underwear off again.”

Rhett flung a t-shirt at Link. “Later,” he grinned. He proceeded to put the rest of his clothes on; he’d catch a glimpse of an intrigued Link watching him. He heard his stomach growl at him once his shirt was on his torso. “I guess I’m still hungry…”

“Want me to put something together?” Link asked from the couch.

Rhett felt the urge to get out of the house, but he still wanted to enjoy the rest of their time together. The night was young, and the world was theirs tonight... Rhett got an idea.

He dramatically paused and slinked over to the couch armrest and leaned on it. His green eyes looked up at a naked, reclined Link, who lay curled up on the couch like it was a fainting chair.

Link looked back expectantly, his mouth parted.

Rhett licked his lips. “Wanna grab a burger instead?”

Link’s face lit up. “Why not?!” Link screamed. He scrambled to put on his shirt and glasses and immediately ran over, pantless, to get his bottoms. “All this sweat’s got me hankering for something juicy—heh.” Link broke into boyish laughter. The way he got himself back into his skinny jeans looked like an interpretative mating dance. “But seriously, lemme cover it this time, In-N-Out can take all my money.”

Rhett doubled over in laughter. “You sound so pathetic, I love it.”

“You love _me_ ,” Link said. He pointed to himself with a pair of confident thumbs.

Rhett took one step toward Link and, with his thumb beneath Link’s chin, pecked him on the lips.

“I do.” 


End file.
